Born This Way
by D.H. Spy
Summary: Stemmed from my story 'Rabbling'. A Rane oneshot based on the song. It's a oneshot made out of drabbles. Much Rane fluff. :D T to be safe.


_**Author's Note: Hey! To anyone who reads my fic, Rabbling, then this is the oneshot that I was talking about in the A/N for Born This Way. To people who haven't read it, I write drabbles for Rane using the shuffle challenge, so I write drabbles based on the songs that come up when I put music on shuffle. Born This Way (Glee Version) came up, and I love it so much and wanted to write it well, but I had so many ideas that I couldn't just write a drabble, so I've written three and a oneshot and turned it into one big Rane thing. **_

* * *

><p><span>Born This Way <span>

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M._

"I don't want to. I shouldn't." Reed said, burying his head in a pillow. "I've been a jerk to him, I can't just go and love him."

"Why not?" Kurt said, trying not to laugh.

"Because it's not fair!" Reed exclaimed, throwing a pillow across the room.

"Why not?" Kurt repeated. "Don't you want to love him?"

"Yes! But I can't!" Reed said angrily.

"Must I keep repeating myself?" Kurt sighed.

"No, you could just agree with me." Reed said.

"No, I'm not going to because you and Shane are perfect for each other." Kurt said.

"But-"

"Maybe it's just meant to be…" Kurt said, smiling at Reed. "Maybe you were born this way…"

When Kurt started to speak the beginning of Born This Way and started to raise his arms into the air, Reed flung another pillow at him using all his might.

* * *

><p><em>My Mama told me when I was young; we're all born superstars…<em>

"How'd you get to be so talented?" Shane asked his small boyfriend, looking up at a painting that said boyfriend had painted.

"I don't know…" Reed said, also looking at the painting, but, unlike Shane, his eye was critical. "Is it all that good?"

Shane spluttered. "Wait, what? Are you kidding?" He said, looking at Reed. "It's…it's…wonderful."

"No, no," Reed said, shaking his head so that his blond curls bounced and swung around his head. "Not wonderful."

"It's beautiful."

"Nope." Reed said defiantly, rolling his eyes at Reed. "Why don't we change the subject?"

"What to?" Shane asked, smiling at Reed. "I like admiring your talent."

"Yes, but I thought we just decided that this," He gestured to the artwork "Isn't great, and that we have no idea why I can paint, or how, you'd expect that I would be maimed by now…"

"Maybe it just happened." Shane shrugged.

"What?" Reed asked, eying Shane carefully.

"Maybe you were born talented." Shane said.

"You think?" Reed said, it seemed that he had only just thought that this could be a possibility, that all of his magnificent artworks were just flukes.

"I know so." Shane said. "How else would you explain my pure awesome? You can't teach this level of godliness, honey."

Shane winked and Reed snickered. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Shane's inner dork (or 'awesome' as he preferred to call it) made an appearance.

"So we were born superstars?" Reed asked.

"Yes. Now kiss me."

* * *

><p><em>I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way.<em>

"Are you sure you've considered this?" Shane's dad asked Shane seriously, he looked deeply concerned. Shane was touched for a second before he realised that this wasn't the right kind of concern. "You really think that this is a good idea?"

"What's a good idea?" Shane asked, perplexed.

"You being…you and Reed…you know!" Shane's dad said awkwardly, throwing his arms up in the air.

"What," Shane said slowly. "You're asking me if I've thought through being gay?"

Shane's dad nodded quickly.

"So, you think I have a choice?" Shane asked his father.

"Don't you?" His father replied. "I wouldn't choose to be like you."

There viciousness underneath the surface of what Mr. Anderson had said, and it wasn't put there deliberately, but Shane knew that it always was and it was just the way his father was. It still hurt Shane nonetheless.

"You think that I chose this?" Shane asked. "That I chose to be bullied and taunted and excluded? That I chose to be practically disowned by my own father?"

Mr. Anderson considered this, before nodding again.

"Really? You _really_ think that?" Shane asked, narrowing his eyes at his dad. "Yes, I have got a wonderful boyfriend, more than I could ever have even wished for, and I wouldn't change him for anyone, for any girl, no matter how much I loved her, but I didn't choose this path."

"How else do you explain it then, Shane?" Mr. Anderson scowled. "I raised you as I was raised, I'm straight. Why aren't you?"

"Well, if it's how you raised me, then you were doing something 'wrong' because Blaine's gay too." Shane scoffed. "But it's not about that. This has always been me, I was born like this."

"No." Mr. Anderson said, refusing to believe it, but most of all he was refusing to believe that it was his parenting. He was coming around to Shane's way of thinking, but he hated it. He refused to believe it.

"Well, it's the truth." Shane said, and picked his coat up and walked out of the door, calling a quick goodbye to his mother before doing so.

He walked out to his car, where the small blond boy he called his boyfriend was sat waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" He asked when Shane was sat in the driver's seat. He knew that it wouldn't have gone well.

"He refused to believe that I'm actually gay." Shane said offhandedly.

"You told him otherwise though, didn't you?" Reed asked.

"Of course I did." Shane said, trying to smile, but it was all getting him down if he was honest.

"Good." Reed said, reaching out to take one of Shane's hands in both of his own. "Because I love you exactly how you are. You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Can I say the same back to you?" Shane said, looking up into Reed's eyes.

"No, I'm trying to comfort you."

* * *

><p><em>Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set…<em>

"Ugh."

"What?" Shane said from the bed, looking over to Reed.

"Oh nothing." Reed said, turning around to face Shane. "Just this."

"You just gestured to all of you."

"Hmm…" Reed said in reply, padding over to the bed and crawling back in.

"You know you're perfect, right?" Shane said to Reed, trying to reinforce a fact that he thought that Reed would already know.

"No, I'm not." Reed said. "You however…"

Reed gestured to Shane's chest and then lay against it happily.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"We're going to fight about this until the cows come home…" Shane said, smiling at Reed. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"What?" Reed asked worriedly, he saw the look just as he had sat up to argue.

"Why don't we write what we like most about the other?" Shane suggested. "Then I can tell you how beautiful you are."

"And I can tell you how gorgeous and amazing you are." Reed said.

"Nice order of words there, Reed." Shane said.

Reed ignored this and carried on. "So how do we write it? A list?"

"You can do a list…" Shane said, thinking. "I think I'll write a poem…"

"Oh no, that's not fair, you can't write a poem about me!" Reed exclaimed.

"Watch me." Shane said wickedly, turning to the side table to get his notebook and a pen.

* * *

><p>"You finished?" Shane asked, looking up from his notebook. He was happy with what he had accomplished in half an hour, it was better than any songs he could write in that time.<p>

_Hey, there's a thought…_

He would have to set about putting his poem to music later, when Reed was out would be best. Yes, that's how he would be spending his Monday.

"Wait a second…" Reed replied, finishing the last line of what he was writing with a flourish. "Done!"

"Do you want to read it aloud, or swap?" Shane asked.

"Swap." Reed said and he held out his piece of paper for Shane to take. Shane gave Reed his notebook and took the opportunity to kiss Reed on the head. Reed hit him lightly, but smiled and started to read the notebook. Shane took this as his cue to read the list Reed had given him.

_What I, Reed Van Kamp, Love About My Boyfriend Shane Anderson:_

_-His smile: I love the way his eyes sparkle and his eyebrows rise slightly. The way his nose crinkles slightly, and how when I mention how adorable it is, he'll be there for ten minutes looking in a mirror to try and smile without it crinkling, and then how when that fails, he gets slightly sulky (see below)._

_-When he gets sulky and like a three year old: He's so cute when he's grumpy. Of course, whenever he is grumpy, it's inappropriate to tell him, or I'm angry at him, so I can never tell him at the time. And he pouts; he somehow manages to make it look cute. And then I can't be grumpy with him, because even though he can be so infuriating, he'll accidentally use the puppy dog eyes (see below)._

_-His eyes: I love his eyes. They are said to be the gateway to the soul, or something, and with Shane, that's true. You can see everything he's feeling in his eyes, and if you know how to read him, then you can see what he's feeling. I love them most when he's happy. As I said before, they sparkle and glisten and are so beautiful. They light up suddenly, and you can see that and it's beautiful. They seem to light up a lot when I'm there. I think that that may me almost better than being told 'I love you' because you can't control what your eyes say, so if they light up at the sight of you, then you know that the person does love you. You can pinpoint the time and place and date that you are going to tell someone that you love them, but your eyes will know, and tell, before you do. And they will continue to do so. I love it so much. If he's sad, then his eyes show you before anything else. His tears will cover them ever so slightly, especially when he's angry. I hate that he gets so upset, but there's something beautiful about the thin coating of water across his eyes. I'll have to paint it one day. I also love the infamous 'Anderson Puppy Dog Eyes'. They can be so infuriating, there is no way that you can escape them, once they are pulled, your trapped until you comply. It's a good thing I love Shane and would pretty much anything for him anyway otherwise I would be made to by force. They are also so adorable. And the rest of Shane's face when he gives me the eyes makes is all the more adorable and irresistible. Also, when his eyes glaze over. That is great because it usually means that he is putty in my hands. My way to get my way. :) _

_-His sudden change of mood, or 'The Anderson Excitable Puppy Syndrome' as Kurt and I have named it: It makes life difficult and confusing, but a lot more fun than it would be otherwise. Running through New York when we arrived, perfectly still one minute and in awe of this big and bright city, and then racing through the streets laughing the next (but not maniacally). I remember Kurt telling me how they were at a Broadway show, and Blaine had suddenly told Kurt that he needed to leave. Kurt agreed and followed him, they'd seen the show numerous times, and when they got outside, Blaine just started to run around. Kurt asked him what he was doing, and he said that he just needed to run around. Like a dog would. But we love it. _

_-He's always there to catch me when I fall._

Shane looked up at Reed, who was studying his own piece of paper, and felt tears spring to his eyes. He loved Reed so much, and he knew that Reed loved him as much back from what he had written and _how_ he had written it. His heart felt like it would burst with love for him.

Reed looked down at the piece of paper that Shane had given him. It was definitely a poem, Shane hadn't lied about that. He started to read.

_I love Reed Van Kamp._

_I love his hair when it's damp from the rain,  
>And the curls are starting to form again,<br>And I'll take him in my arms to make him warm,  
>And he'll snuggle in and we'll stay there 'til dawn.<em>

_I love the words he uses,  
>When he's drunk, oh, how it amuses,<br>When he's not, they are beautiful and articulated,  
>And it makes me want to kill anyone who has ever hated. <em>

_I love his nature,  
>It makes me want to capture<br>Every second, on a camera or cassette,  
>so I'll never forget.<br>_

_I love how he's so clumsy,  
>It's so lovely,<br>I'll catch him every time as  
>it gives me an excuse,<br>To hold him and never let go._

_I love Reed Van Kamp,  
>Don't let him tell you otherwise.<br>If he ever tries to disguise,  
>Who he is tell me,<br>And I'll there I'll be,  
>But then, I'll always be there anyway. <em>

Reed felt the tears spring to his eyes and hastily tried to wipe them away. He turned around to face Shane, and gasped when he did so.

Shane was knelt on the bed behind him, on one knee, holding a small box.

"Reed, I love you so, _so_ much." He said. "Will you marry me? Please?"

To Reed, the answer was clear, there was no other option, this was all he had ever wanted. The thought of declining didn't even cross his mind.

"Yes." He said firmly before his voice started to break. "I will marry you."

Shane made some sort of noise between a squeal and a cheer, and pulled Reed over the short distance of the bed into a hug. Shane broke away after a short while.

"Do you want the ring?" He asked.

"God yes." Reed replied. "But wait a second."

"Ok." Shane said, in his state of delight, he didn't question why Reed had asked him to wait, and just watched as the boy reached over to his side table, opened the drawer and took something out.

"I've got a ring for you too." He said, smiling sheepishly. Shane laughed, and they exchanged rings. Reed looked down at his finger and beamed, he looked up at Shane who had just finished doing the same, and was staring at Reed.

"You know someone is going to have to tell Kurt." Shane said. "And Blaine. And the others. Oh god, the Tweedles."

"Not yet." Reed said, and he put his arms around Shane's neck. "Later."

Shane put his arms around Reed's waist and hugged him back.

"I love you more than what I ever thought would be humanly possible."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Anyone spot the reference to a film about dragons? :D If anyone does, then you deserve some sort of prize. The first person to find it gets to choose a song for a Rane drabble. There. A little competition for you there. :D **_

_**I need to just stick to drabbling because otherwise, when I set an hour aside to do so and start writing oneshots that I never meant to write, then I don't get any drabbles written and yeah. But oh well, this was fun to write.**_

_**Also, the poem I kind of made up as I went along. I'm not sure that it's any good, but it's definitely very cheesy. Ugh. I sometimes wonder why my brain decides to go into pure cheese mode.  
><strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading! :D**_

_**Love, DH :) x**_


End file.
